OBJECTIVES: 1. To establish a few isolates of Plasmodium falciparum from India in culture and to characterize these isolates with reference to their drug susceptibility. 2. To develop technique to culture Plasmodium vivax on a continuous basis. 3. to develop capability at the host institution (Aligarh University, India) to prepare antigens of a few selected isolates of Plasmodium falciparum. To achieve the above objectives, the following specific areas of experimental investigations have been proposed: 1. To accomplish the continuous culture of a few isolates of P. Falciparum from India. This is also to train the scientists of the host institution to culture these parasites on a continuous basis. 2. To test the susceptibility or resistance of various isolates of P. falciparum to various antimalarials. 3. Intensified efforts will be made to develop technique to culture P. vivax on a continuous basis. 4. To develop capability at the host institution to isolate and purify merozoite-enriched segmenters of a few selected isolates of P. falciparum.